fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Cloud God Disarray
Frozen Clod God Disarray (露雲神混迷状態, Tōunjin Konmeijōtai) is a ice-based spell of unbelievable power. It's rumored to be the most powerful of its kind, being able to turn even the most inhabitable places into frozen and desolate wastelands. It's unknown how many users of this spells currently exist, as knowledge of this spell is scarce. Description Considered to be one of the most powerful ice-based powers to ever exist, it's a spell of unfathomable power that can only be cast by those who have mastered the element to its utmost limits; it's considered to be something that possibly matches or even surpasses in terms of power. In order for this potent spell to be cast, the user(s) gather incredible amounts of both cold energy and eternano from the environment; it's said that the colder the environment in-question, the more effective the spell becomes and the easier it is to cast. However, masters of the ice element can easily compensate by drawing on their vast reserves of magical power and transforming it into the cold-based energy needed to cast such a spell. By gathering it to a single point, such coldness manifests itself as a large dense orb that many times the size of the user; due to it being a concentrated form of energy, there's much discharge that such a form emits — freezing anything and everything it comes in contact with. It's said that when the technique reaches such a stage, the environment around it becomes much much colder as a result because of its presence, killing off all forms plant and animal life within the given vicinity due to the temperature being too much for them to bear. Said by previous users of this spell, this is merely the prelim to what's about to come. When reaching its' critical mass, a signal being how size and volume of the discharge that's given off and how much of the environment is frozen over at such a point, upon the given command — the energy mass implodes on itself, before becoming concentrated once more and expanding until creating an explosion of coldness and ice the likes of which is considered to be incomprehensible. The explosion of cold energy produces white shockwaves that extend for miles on end, freezing everything and anything that it makes contact with without fail; it's said that this spell can even effect other spells and have the potential to wound or even kill creatures that can't be defeated by normal means. Even the very skies themselves are "frozen over" by this spell's effect, dyeing it a darker shade of blue and altering the weather within that area considerably for a prolonged period. It's exactly unknown the radius of the spell, but's its hinted to be very vast; only until the aftermath, does the spell's true form take place. As stated before by onlookers and users alike, this spell turns even the most greenest of environments into icy barren wastelands, killing off all forms of life and entrapping them in permafrost of the hardest densities. The only way this spell can be stopped, let alone undone, is by casting a fire-based spell of equal power; however, that in itself will create an imminent danger, as the melted ice will cause a deluge of epic proportions. Due to the way this spell drastically changes the environment, it was banned from use by members of both the Magic Council and various governmental bodies. Since this spell requires a great deal of energy and time to cast, it can't be used repeatedly within the same area. As it's an ice-based power of a great scale, it can be used by all forms of ice-based Magic and fighting styles. Trivia *The author has decided that this spell is for all Ice-Based Magics, and by extension, usable by any Ice-Based Mage that meets a certain level of mastery. Category:Ice Magic Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Molding Magic Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery